User blog:Babyruth2001/TMI TAG UH
my stomach is trying to kill itself so im barfing like every 10 seconds so i'm stuck in bed so lets do this oh 1: What are you wearing? My nirvana pjs duh 2: Ever been in love? nope. 3: Ever had a terrible breakup? cute you think people would date me 4: How tall are you? 5'5 5: How much do you weigh? idk bruh 6: Any tattoos? that's a illegal oh but i want so many omf but i'm fucking terrified of needles why life 7: Any piercings? no l0l 8: OTP? pewds + marzia, bob + sasha (walking dead), and me + L....oh 9: Favorite show? Walking dead, Death note, Catfish (l0000l) 10: Favorite bands? Mayday Parade, My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, and Pierce The Veil 11: Something you miss? .MERLE 12: Favorite song? Miserable at best by Mayday Parade -the fuCKING FEELS- 13: How old are you? 13 holllla 14: Zodiac sign? aquarius -how do you spell that o- 15: Quality you look for in a partner? if your smart omf booooy 16: Favorite Quote? -cheesy as shiiiiit- "You don't get to do that. You can't just come into someone's life, make them care, and just walk out." -Walking Dead 17: Favorite actor? It's a threeway tie between Norman Reedus, Johnny Depp, and Seth Rogan 18: Favorite color? It's white believe it or not 19: Loud music or soft? loud???? 20: Where do you go when you’re sad? my room 21: How long does it take you to shower? Only ike 10 minutes to be clean but i usually just stay there for another 40 minutes bc shower 22: How long does it take you to get ready in the morning? 30 minutes-ish??? 23: Ever been in a physical fight? HA. 24: Turn on? i like glasses idk 25: Turn off? if you're like mean to animals i hate you 26: The reason I joined Youtube? i really don't know man 27: Fears? deep ocean water, clowns, taranculas (SPELLING HA), heights, alone in the woods (don't ask), and like the dark??? 28: Last thing that made you cry? hahaahhaahhahah i have depression so lets not get sad ya feel 29: Last time you said you loved someone? i think i told my dad today 30: Meaning behind your YouTube Name? i have 3 youtubes sooooo.. 31: Last book you read? the fault in the stars (fucking augustus man) 32: The book you’re currently reading? uh 33: Last show you watched? death note 34: Last person you talked to? my dad 35: The relationship between you and the person you last texted? ex-bestfriend (uuuuggghh....) 36: Favorite food? idk i like tacos 37: Place you want to visit? JAPPPPAAAANNN 38: Last place you were? school pfft 39: Do you have a crush? yep. 40: Last time you kissed someone? HA. 41: Last time you were insulted? like a week ago 42: Favorite flavor of sweet? chocolate? 43: What instruments do you play? I can play a meeeean triangle 44: Favorite piece of jewelery? I like bracelets??? 45: Last sport you played? lacrosse out of force 46: Last song you sang? off to the races by lana del rae 47: Favorite chat up line? DO YOU WATCH MY LITTLE PONY? BECAUSE I'D LOOOOOVE TO SEE YOUR PINKIE PIE 48: Have you ever used it? once and they walked away 49: Last time you hung out with anyone? i have no friends Category:Blog posts